How to be a good father
by BakaUshi
Summary: ...By Xanxus? Ou le jour où Xanxus du faire face à son défi le plus coriace...être papa!  Et bah c'est pas gagné...CRACK


_**Titre**_**: **_**How to be a good father? **_

_**Disclamer**_**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la possession du tout puissant…BANG!( Xanxus: arrête tes conneries déchet!) X_X seul une certaine personne (voix mystérieuse…ou pas -') m'appartient Môahahah! **

**Mais vous avez sans doute déjà deviné qui sait - 3-**

_**Note: **_**Ceci est une énorme connerie écrit suite à un grooos délire entre ma Bêta-chan et moi =3**

_**Note 2**__**: **_**Je ne peux toujours poster qu'un weekend sur deux… que voulez vous, c'est ça de vivre en colocation avec Ken, Mr Yoyo et ma petite Chrome (se fait tabasser par Hibari et Mukuro), on a pas toujours accès au net…**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

How to be a good father?

By Xanxus

Ce ne fut que quatre semaines après la naissance que Xanxus apprit qu'il avait une fille. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir voir une « femme de bonne compagnie » (une prostituée quoi)pour se décontracter un peu, la sonnette retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'allure hautaine, un drôle de paquet rose bonbon dans les bras.

« -Tient, ta gosse. Je lui ai pas donné de prénom, à toi l'honneur. Ciao! »

C'est donc sur cette émouvante déclaration que la femme partit, laissant seul Xanxus et son « gosse » endormi dans les bras, l'air hébété. L'enfant était une petite fille minuscule ayant fort heureusement hérité du physique de son père, cheveux brun et teint mat.

« -Tch…depuis quand j'ai une fille moi? Sale déchet, elle pouvait pas éviter de tomber en cloque? En plus, je sais pas m'occuper des gosses moi….

-Voiii, crétin de boss, pousse toi, tu bloques l'entrée! »

Xanxus se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son second qu'il fixa un moment avant de lui tendre son colis.

« -Tient, mon môme. Occupe toi en bien où tu vas crevé, capito?

-Ton…Voiii, depuis quand t'as un gosse? Et comment tu veux que je m'en occupe? Je suis assassin moi, pas baby-sitter!

-Démerde toi déchet de second, moi je vais aux putes. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles d'une grande finesse que l'homme partit, plantant la son second et sa fille qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas de nom. Squalo regarda hébété le bambin dans ses bras qui ouvrit doucement les yeux, les mêmes que ceux de son père en un peux plus clairs, avant de bailler et de se rendormir, réussissant miraculeusement à attendrir _**légèrement **_le squale qui soupira et retourna dans sa chambre; se demandant comment il était censé s'en occuper.

« -Voii, crétin de Boss… »

Lorsque Xanxus rentra tard le soir, ayant profité de sa journée de libre pour aller boire un verre, il se dit avec un certain sadisme que le requin avait dû atrocement souffrir…

C'est donc avec étonnement que le brun découvrit sa fille blottit contre le squale, les deux dormant confortablement dans la chambre de l'épéiste où l'on pouvait voir deux-trois carcasses de biberon qui avait surement servis de repas à l'enfant ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux grises, laissant sous-entendre que le Varia avait souffert du tirage de cheveux que les enfants en bas âge adoraient.

Xanxus soupira et s'approcha de l'enfant, réussissant miraculeusement à la prendre avec douceur dans ses bras, allant même jusqu'à faire un micro-sourire en voyant le petit nez trémousser(1) comme celui d'un lapin lorsqu'une de ses plumes lui chatouilla le visage.

Il rejoignit ensuite ses appartements et, faute de mieux, coucha sa fille près de lui, la regardant dormir avant que l'alcool ne commence à faire effet et que lui-même ne commence à somnoler. Mais avant de dormir, il devait quand même trouver un prénom…non?

« -Tch, je peux pas te nommer Déchet 1er, t'es quand même ma descendante…Roh et puis merde, je t'en donnerais un demain… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt pas fait, Xanxus s'endormit aux côtés de sa petite sans nom.

Dur dur d'être père…

**Et voilà, très court comme à mon habitude mais bon! **

**Faut dire que la, je crois que j'ai touchée le fond…Bwah…**

**Je m'excuse si les persos sont OOC, mais franchement, rien que le fait que Xanxus soit père est OOC…sur ce, à la revoyure! **


End file.
